Pregnant Percabeth
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Takes place during TLH, Annabeth is pregnant and the Romans are planning to attack camp! How will she deal with protecting the love of her life and her child? How will the gods react…and do they have anything to do with Percy's disappearance? Or with Jason's arrival towards the camp. And how does Nico play a part in the child's life?
1. Finding out

**Pregnant Percbeth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So Shut the fuck up bout it dudes.!**

* * *

**Summary: **Takes place during TLH, Annabeth is pregnant and the Romans are planning to attack camp! How will she deal with protecting the love of her life and her child? How will the gods react…and do they have anything to do with Percy's disappearance? Or with Jason's arrival towards the camp. And how does Nico play a part in the child's life?

**Annabeth's Pov**

Throwing up, getting dizzy, always sleepy, always being hungry doesn't take a genius to figure out that I might be pregnant…or have a tape worm inside of me; I'll stick to pregnancy.

I was packing for tomorrow; it's been 4 months since the war against Cronus, since I've been to camp, since I've been to Manhattan, and since I've been Percy's girlfriend.

I was four months pregnant and I was starting to show a little, I had told my step mother and she got the pregnancy tests for me, and was with me when I was taking them. She had been supportive even when I told my father about being pregnant, disappointed but he was getting supportive.

He told me I had to tell Percy, either I did or he was; I made an agreement that I was going to tell him during winter break, so here I am packing for New York, ready to tell Percy that im pregnant.

I felt my stomach move and realized it was the baby, it was happy, I think. It doesn't kick yet but I have felt it move around me sometimes; Guess it was happy that he or she was finally gonna meet their father…like it knew.

* * *

Percy picked me up from the airport, he drove a blue Ferrari as a present from the big three for saving the world, and he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I missed you" he whispered against them.

"I did too" I repeated. We separated then drove towards Camp half blood.

I was nervous all the way to camp which was 2 hours away, "how's the architect for Olympus going?" Percy asked breaking the silence.

I looked at him, excitedly, I know he was just asking to break the silence and not to hear me babble about building so I kept it short, "it's going well" was all I respond while looking out the window.

He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "that's it its going well" not believing me and to be honest I wouldn't believe myself either.

"Keep your eyes on the road seaweed brain, not all of _us_ are invincible" I let 'us' stretch out. He snorted and the baby kicked a little bit, as if it liked hearing Percy's voice.

"Yeah that's it" I said I was itching to ramble on my architect but I didn't, he let it go…for now.

He turned on the radio and 'let me love you by neyo' came on, I placed my hand on my tummy as the baby kicked as if it were dancing. I let out a quiet laugh

"What's so funny?" Percy asked; not quiet enough.

I looked over at him and stared into his sea green eyes, I hope the baby has his eyes.

"Nothing" I replied. I took my hand of my stomach and looked out the window.

We didn't talk for the rest of the drive which came faster than expected. I stepped out as Percy parked the car at the end of a cave and hid the car well.

He grabbed my hand and stood in front of me with a concern look on his face. I felt the baby kicking harder for the first time, as if it wanted Percy's attention…it probably did.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously, I let out a laugh and he looked taken back, I controlled my laughter and intertwined our fingers…it was now or never.

I took a deep breath and said, "Percy…I…umm…im" I kept stuttering. Come on Annabeth you can do this, I told myself.

I opened my mouth but got interrupted, "Yo Percy…Annabeth" Grover called out he came trotting over to us and we hugged each other. He looked at me weird for a second before turning to Percy with a concern look.

"Hey G-Man, how's it going" Percy said putting his hand around my waist. I felt the baby kick and looked at Percy to see if he noticed but he did not even flinch.

"Look was having a war council meeting so hurry up" he told us. We nodded and walked fast towards the big house.

When we arrived everyone was arguing about strategy and who's gonna be where. Chiron saw us and stomped on his hooves and everyone got quiet.

"Now that we're all here we can start" Chiron started off and once again everyone was fighting.

Percy whistled and everyone went quiet and looked at him, "what is going on?" he asked confused as I was.

"Romans that's what!" Clarisse shouted out.

"Romans?" I asked confused looking at Chiron. He nodded looking sad, "Im afraid so child, Romans are coming to invade our camp," he said with a sad tone.

I looked at Rachel, she also nodded, and "Great so what's all the fighting about here?" Percy asked once the romans thing was settled in.

"Battle strategy" Nico answered coming out of the shadows scarring half of us to death.

"Sorry" he muttered but smiled a little. I rolled my eyes, "Okay lets be civil about this; Apollo takes the trees up high while Athena takes around the roofs and woods," I sought that out between the archers.

"What about the rest of us?" Katie asked me. I looked around the room at the rest of the counselors; I looked up at Percy for some help.

"Alright let's see…" he said thinking.

"Katie, you and your siblings grow anything poisonous around the front part of the boundary, "he said and she nodded, "Hephaestus makes as many weapons as you can" Leo smiled as if it was Christmas morning.

"Nico can you make and army of dead appear?' Percy asked.

"if I have enough power than maybe yeah" he guesses.

"Good take a nap then" Percy ordered, Nico disappeared into the shadows.

"If Nico can raise the army, then the army will fight along Ares," he said while looking at Clarisse, she nodded and smiled at the satisfaction of fighting among the dead…literally.

"Everyone else…helps out as best you can" Percy then replied.

"We can try to capture the leader and then piper can use her charm speak to make him or stop" Connor advised.

That was…actually a good plan.

"I agree, if anyone manages to get the leader take them to the basement 'I said. They nodded in understanding.

"That went well, alright we have work to do and training lets go" Chiron said.

We all made it outside and were around the porch when…

**! BOOM!**

* * *

_Hope you like this new story of Percbeth. _

_Review :D_

_Im in Mexico so it may take a while for uploads in all my stories_


	2. Battle

**Pregnant Percbeth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So shut the fuck up bout it dudes.**

**Summary: **Takes place during TLH, Annabeth is pregnant and the Romans are planning to attack camp! How will she deal with protecting the love of her life and her child? How will the gods react…and do they have anything to do with Percy's disappearance? Or with Jason's arrival towards the camp. And how does Nico play a part in the child's life?

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Everyone to your positions!" Chiron yelled out. Demigods from all cabins along with Tyson came out in either the woods or cabins or their activities.

The Roman army came in a hurry leading them was a girl very familiar but I couldn't worry about that now. I had a life in me and I couldn't die…and I had to tell Percy now!

"Nico" Percy calls for him; "What?" he said sleepy and finally noticed the army coming closer, "any chance you could raise the dead…now" he pressured him.

"I'll try" he said. A quake came and the dead was rising from all periods of time; I suddenly felt sick…no I've gotten over the morning sickness already weeks ago.

"Percy" I whispered to him urgently. I know I shouldn't be telling him this now…but if he dies he should know that his child is growing inside of me.

"Battle plans, please tell me it's a plan" he whispered back the dead and the archers were doing a good job but that won't hold them for long, Mrs. O'Leary was fighting some Elephant.

"On my mark, charge!" Chiron yelled for all to hear. Everyone was getting prepared. We'd had more campers since the gods kept their promise but now I was sending a prayer to protect my unborn child.

"Ready?" Percy asked me.

"Im pregnant Percy" I whispered to him the same moment Chiron yelled, "CHARGE!"

He must have heard me because he didn't charge, "Percy?" I semi yelled, he got out of his trace and looked around for someone, "Juniper!" he yelled.

Juniper, Grover's girlfriend came over quickly, "keep her safe" she knew what he meant I told juniper the first time I arrived here.

"What is going on?" Chiron asked as Percy left to fight the Romans, a trio of romans came and I, Chiron and Juniper fought them, pretty easy when you half horse, and the other is a tree.

"Her pregnant Chiron" juniper explained quickly.

"A little less talking and a little more fighting if you will!" Clarisse yelled at use as she fought 2 romans with spears.

We both looked at Chiron, "get her to the big house" he ordered, and getting to the big house was a challenge, considering we were In the middle of a war.

We fought a few times and Mrs. O'Leary saved me from an assemblage of romans with weapons made of gold that just looked weird.

We were close and next thing I knew lighting came at us, I covered my eyes and when I opened them I was on the ground with my dagger next to me, I grabbed it quickly and looked at the guy standing in front of me.

He had blond hair with blue eyes that looked so familiar, and had a scar on his lip, his sword was different, and you could literally see lightning bolts moving around the sword. He was prepared to shot a bolt at me when a wave came crashing into him.

"Thalia get her somewhere safe" Thalia didn't move but kept staring at the guy who was angry now, "Thalia!" Percy screamed at her.

"I got this one Percy you get her safe" guess she knew I was pregnant.

"Piper!" I yelled, she looked all around until she saw me waving frantically.

Thalia and Electric blot sword guy were fighting an epic fight, "come with me" I grabbed piper's hand, "what's going on?" she asked frightened.

"Im pregnant and I need your help to stop anyone from fighting and possibly killing my unborn child" I said fast.

The big house was lock, but we still blacked away anyone who tried to interfere with us.

I saw Mrs. O'Leary fighting an Elephant and Tyson fighting a dragon, "they have a dragon!?" I yelled in unbelievemeant.

"No it's some guy who can shape shift" she yelled over the war noise.

Grover came trotting over to us, "hold your ears" as he let out a yell as he did when Luke attacked us a few years ago.

And as last time the romans retreated not before a guy in a white toga threatened to come back again.

We cheered, and helped the wounded, I help a few of the Apollo kids but they dealt with the serious stuff, the Apollo Counselor Will, knew I was pregnant and were helping me thought this.

Dinner came and we had set our farewells to the dead that were little a good ceremony and the wounded were getting better, I looked around for Percy.

"Chiron where's Percy?" I asked urgently, I wanted to talk to him after dinner.

Chiron had a sad expression on his face, "Dear im afraid we cannot find him" I felt tears wanting to fall from my eyes, "what?"

"the roman I awake Chiron" Thalia came, she confronted me on why I didn't battle and I gave my old friend an honest answer she was disappointed in me but a little happy when I told her she was a godmother.

"Thalia where's Percy?" I hoped to the gods that she knew where he was, she had the same expression Chiron had, and I wanted to cry.

She grabbed my hand and the three of us went into the basement of the big house, the Electric Bolt sword guy was tied up, "this is Jason" she introduced.

"How do you know my name?" he sneered, "because im your sister"

We were in shock, "you never mentioned a brother before" I said as sobbed about Percy.

"Seems like we traded one for the other" Thalia guessed.

"What?" I asked not getting things right at this moment.

"I think the Romans got Percy and we get Jason"

_Review: D_


	3. meeting Reyna

**Pregnant Percbeth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the stories. Got It.!**

**AND**

**MISTAKES ARE MADE. So shut the fuck up bout it dudes.**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth Pregnant was the only thing keeping me alive right now, yeah I was shock to find out but also excited…she was having my kid.

And it all ended when I got captured by the Romans, they got me to their camp, I still had the Achilles curse so I was safe…for now.

I kept fighting against their ways but the more I knocked away from me the more they came and tried to restrain me, "We won't hurt you if you help us" a girls voice said. They had somehow managed to get me to my knees and one grabbed my hair and made me look at the girl.

She looked about my age had midnight black hair with matching black eyes and white skin, "might as well kill me now…im not going to help you" I screamed at her. One of the romans put there sword to my neck ready to kill me; they'll soon find out that I have the Achilles curse.

"Leave him" the girl ordered I opened my eyes and looked as confused as everyone else, "what are you doing Reyna he's a Greek" he sneered at Greek.

"And now he's our exchange" Reyna told the blond with a toga and a purple shirt; "what exchange?" I asked worried now.

"They took one of my own you in exchange for Jason" she looked sad.

"and a trap will be set good plan" the toga blond then thought of…as soon as I heard that I surprised the ones holding me and tried to stand up…they had to use a few good men to hold me to the ground.

"they won't fall for your stupid trick" I yelled as they started to leave, "take him…"the blonde then looked at me up and down, "_to the one way down stairs"_

My eyes widen, there sending me to Hades.

**2-5 Review **

**Next chapter Annabeth's and Percy's Pov**

-_90s bby_


End file.
